


the kids aren't alright

by ferim



Series: (over and over) [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferim/pseuds/ferim
Summary: Ashe 9:57AMsylvain is married??Annette 10:02AMno??he has a crush on felix?Ashe 10:06AMhe told me he's married!Annette 10:09AMWHATHOW DID YOU KNOW?Ashe 10:13AMI saw his ring!I asked and he said yes!!just a day in the life of the garreg mach co. employeesfor sylvix week 2020 (marriages and workplaces)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: (over and over) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932850
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	the kids aren't alright

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO do any of u remember that tweet about making an AU about your job? WELL HERE IT IS!! 
> 
> it’s based on my first job as a recent grad but the work in this one sounds a bit illegal lmao. also! there’s a post i saw a while back about a funny misunderstanding at work and I had that in mind too while writing
> 
> this is p much a crackfic which im happy about since i always write so seriously lol enjoy!
> 
> NOTE (EDITED): the chatting software used is slack! #name are channels that are public so anyone can see it. the ones with locks in the beginning cant be searched and are invite-only

**#general**

**Flayn** 8:15AM

@everyone Good morning! Please don’t forget to clock in before going to your stations. 😊😊

 **Hilda** 8:19AM

@Claude don’t forget xoxo

 **Claude** 8:20AM

wow ok

**#blue-lions**

**Dimitri** 8:20AM

Good morning everyone. Tasks will be assigned soon.

 **Dedue** 8:21AM

Good morning.

 **Ingrid** 8:23AM

good morning :)

 **Ashe** 8:26AM

good morning everyone!

 **Annette** 8:30AM

good morning!!😊😊😊😊

 **Sylvain** 8:35AM

wow there sure are a lot today😞

 **Mercedes** 8:36AM

Don’t worry! There’ll be more soon.😄

🔒 **cooking**

 **Ashe** 9:37AM

hey guys

this is weird but

i saw something strange

 **Annette** 9:39AM

what is it? 😮

 **Ashe** 9:41AM

something…

let me make sure of it first

I’ll let you all know!

 **Mercedes** 9:45AM

if it’s something about the system be sure to inform IT!

**Ashe, Sylvain**

**Ashe** 9:45AM

hello sylvain!

 **Sylvain** 9:48AM

hey!

whats up?

 **Ashe** 9:51AM

i hope you don’t mind me asking

but I think I saw you wearing something earlier

 **Sylvain** 9:53AM

ookay?

 **Ashe** 9:54AM

it was on your left hand so

I was wondering

that was a ring right?

 **Sylvain** 9:56AM

yeah ?

it’s a ring lol

I’m married!!

I thought you knew?

hello?

ashe?

🔒 **cooking**

 **Ashe** 9:57AM

sylvain is married??

 **Annette** 10:02AM

no??

he has a crush on felix?

 **Ashe** 10:06AM

he told me he's married!

 **Annette** 10:09AM

WHAT

HOW DID YOU KNOW?

 **Ashe** 10:13AM

I saw his ring!

I asked and he said yes!!

🔒 **sylvix-otp**

 **Annette** 10:14AM

SYLVAIN IS MARRIED?

 **Hilda** 10:17AM

what

what??

 **Dorothea** 10:18AM

no that’s not possible

who would marry him?

 **Annette** 10:21AM

ASHE ASKED HIM!!

HE SAID HE SAW SYLVAIN WEARING A RING!!

 **Hilda** 10:24AM

is he???

 **Annette** 10:31AM

not anymore

I checked🙁🙁

 **Hilda** 10:33AM

HMM

I SEEEE

 **Dorothea** 10:36AM

so he takes it off when he arrives here

that’s interesting

 **Annette** 10:38AM

oh

oh no

😨😨

 **Mercedes** 10:43AM

does this mean we’ve been supporting adultery? 😣

 **Hilda** 10:44AM

omg

@Claude can’t believe u made a whole channel for all of us to support cheating smh

 **Claude** 10:47AM

i didn’t??

there’s no way sylvain is married

 **Ashe** 10:49AM

he replied very quickly when I asked😣

 **Mercedes** 10:50AM

i did think he’d be the type to go around but I did not expect him to do that as a married man

 **Dorothea** 10:52AM

hah all men are the same

ring or not

🔒 **sylvain-and-3-babies**

 **Dimitri** 11:13AM

I saw you wearing your ring Sylvain.

 **Sylvain** 11:15AM

ahaha ashe saw it too

they didn’t know I was married?

 **Ingrid** 11:18AM

you take it off all the time when you work

of course they wouldn’t know

 **Sylvain** 11:20AM

it hurts to type when I wear it for too long

I’m not used to the feeling

 **Felix** 11:26AM

of course you wouldn’t

you prefer wearing it in a chain

 **Sylvain** 11:27AM

❤️

just doing my best so my other half doesn’t pout anymore when I hide it

they were reaaaaally moody about it

 **Ingrid** 11:29AM

gross

 **Sylvain** 11:29AM

so ykno what guys

you’re right!

 **Felix** 11:31AM

we didn’t say anything

 **Sylvain** 11:31AM

dimitri mentioning it is enough!

ill just wear it all the time

to get used to it and all😁

 **Ingrid** 11:34AM

pls stop

🔒 **sylvix-otp**

 **Annette** 11:47AM

he’s wearing it again

I saw it

😬😬😬😬

 **Dorothea** 11:50AM

I SEE

 **Hilda** 11:50AM

omg yeah

he passed by here earlier

I SAW THE RING

 **Dorothea** 11:52AM

he went there?

 **Hilda** 11:53AM

to hand over some files

and to talk to felix

 **Mercedes** 11:55AM

oh no🙁

 **Ashe** 11:55AM

he wore it while talking to felix?

 **Annette** 11:57AM

omg

what were they talking about?

 **Hilda** 11:58AM

@Leoniedid u hear sylvain and felix talking u always sit next to him

 **Leonie** 12:04PM

he’s the one who sat there when he transferred

and it’s not important

just their usual convo

 **Annette** 12:07PM

USUAL?

you mean flirting?

 **Leonie** 12:09PM

yeah why

 **Hilda** 12:10PM

didn’t u read the messages

 **Leonie** 12:13PM

I ignore the notifs

why am I even here?

 **Hilda** 12:15PM

it’s important we have everyone in golden deer here to update!

felix is our newest member after all :>

 **Ignatz** 12:18AM

it’s only temporary until our load lessens

and you let lysithea and lorenz leave :(

 **Claude** 12:20PM

those two are always busy they won’t have anything interesting to say

 **Ignatz** 12:24PM

:(

can we leave now that we know sylvain and felix can’t end up together?

 **Leonie** 12:26PM

they can’t?

 **Claude** 12:26PM

anyone who leaves gets assigned more tasks 🤗

 **Leonie** 12:27PM

I hate it here

🔒 **foodie**

 **Dedue** 12:40PM

Would anyone like some sautéed pheasant? I cooked too much this morning.

 **Raphael** 12:40PM

M

 **Caspar** 12:40PM

ME

 **Dedue** 12:43PM

Thank you. You can get some from my desk.

 **Sylvain** 12:52PM

do you have enough for two more ppl? :(

 **Dedue** 12:54PM

yes, there’s some left.

 **Sylvain** 12:54PM

@Felix

**Felix** 12:55PM

k

🔒 **byleths-kids**

 **Byleth** 1:11PM

@Dimitri@Claudeis there a reason why a lot of your team members are gathered in the pantry at the moment?

dorothea is there as well but since she’s the only one from edelgard’s team I don’t think she has anything to do with this

 **Edelgard** 1:15PM

I definitely don’t. thank you byleth.

 **Dimitri** 1:15PM

They are?

 **Claude** 1:17PM

oh that’s strange

very strange yeah

 **Byleth** 1:19PM

what are they talking about claude?

they looked very serious when I passed by

flayn also mentioned it

 **Claude** 1:21PM

ah but why would u think I know 😕

I’m just as clueless as all of you

 **Edelgard** 1:24PM

can you stop I can hear your voice all the way from my office

 **Dimitri** 1:25PM

Are they still in the pantry? I can check to make sure.

 **Byleth** 1:26PM

theres no need

claude once you’re ready to tell me please do so

 **Claude** 1:28PM

your faith in me is so strong

😢

**Sylvain, Felix**

**Sylvain** 2:03PM

maybe we should ask dedue for the recipe

his food is so good🤤🤤🤤🤤

 **Felix** 2:04PM

you can do that

you’re in the same team

ask him whenever

 **Sylvain** 2:06PM

AWW FELIX IT’S OK

you’re only there temporarily!

we’ll be together again soon 😘😘😘

 **Felix** 2:08PM

fuck you

 **Sylvain** 2:08PM

sure💖

🔒 **bluelions**

 **Dimitri** 2:30PM

I will be asking it here since it might be personal

But was there any reason that some of you gathered in the pantry earlier?

Byleth was asking.

 **Annette** 2:34PM

we were eating together 😄😄

 **Dimitri** 2:35PM

They mentioned you looked rather serious.

 **Mercedes** 2:37PM

ah yes we were having a debate over where to spend our friday night

everyone wanted different things so it got tense :(

 **Dimitri** 2:39PM

I understand.

I hope you reach a conclusion soon.

**Annette, Mercedes**

**Annette** 2:39PM

MERCIE YOURE THE BEST

 **Mercedes** 2:40PM

💛

🔒 **sylvix-otp**

 **Claude** 2:49PM

can you guys chill what the hell were u doing in the pantry

 **Hilda** 2:50PM

aw did u get in trouble?

good!

 **Claude** 2:53PM

😕

byleth noticed you guys

 **Mercedes** 2:55PM

dimitri said the same thing😣

did they say anything?

 **Dorothea** 2:56PM

we were just eating claude

it was lunch break

 **Claude** 2:57PM

u sure?

 **Dorothea** 2:57PM

yes I am :)

 **Claude** 2:58PM

and what were u talking about? :)

while eating?

 **Hilda** 3:00PM

wellll

we were just wondering if felix knew ykno :)

about sylvain’s ring

 **Claude** 3:03PM

👀

ok and?

 **Hilda** 3:05PM

can u wait we’re trying to know

**Felix, Sylvain**

**Felix** 4:12PM

lorenz asked me if you were married

after you left

you keep going here

don’t you have tasks

 **Sylvain** 4:13PM

I always finish them quickly

and I go there to deliver files!

or to receive them!

 **Felix** 4:14PM

also to pester me

do that later

 **Sylvain** 4:15PM

will do 💝

 **Felix** 4:15PM

lorenz said he saw your ring

 **Sylvain** 4:16PM

well I’m wearing it aren’t I lol

 **Felix** 4:16PM

he didn’t know you were married

 **Sylvain** 4:17PM

yup seems like not a lot of ppl knew?

no wonder the light of my life my one and only MY DEAREST was so upset😱😱😱

 **Felix** 4:19PM

im going to block you

🔒 **sylvix-otp**

 **Claude** 4:01PM

can’t believe lorenz had it in him

was that your plan?

 **Hilda** 4:02PM

NO

leonie was supposed to ask 😠

 **Leonie** 4:04PM

I HAD TWO TASKS

AT THE SAME TIME

YOU GAVE THEM TO ME

 **Hilda** 4:05PM

💖

anyway!

we got what we wanted

 **Annette** 4:07PM

what did felix say?😰

 **Ashe** 4:07PM

😰

 **Hilda** 4:08PM

he said yes when lorenz asked if sylvain's married

 **Dorothea** 4:08PM

so he knows

 **Claude** 4:08PM

lmao

does that mean they both know

but they’re still flirting?

 **Ashe** 4:11PM

it’s usually sylvain

but it’s true that felix doesn’t stop him

😞

 **Annette** 4:12PM

😞😞

**Marianne, Hilda**

**Marianne** 4:08PM

Hilda?

 **Hilda** 4:09PM

hello hello❤️

something wrong?

 **Marianne** 4:10PM

there’s a large number of notifications from that channel claude made

is there something I should check?

 **Hilda** 4:12PM

😨

I forgot u didn’t leave too!

 **Marianne** 4:12PM

Is there something in it I should work on?

 **Hilda** 4:13PM

oh no no

it’s not work related

 **Marianne** 4:13PM

yes it says sylvix?

what’s that?

 **Hilda** 4:14PM

lol

sylvain and felix. it’s a mix of their names

 **Marianne** 4:15PM

oh so it’s about them?

 **Hilda** 4:15PM

yup! something like that

 **Marianne** 4:16PM

there were a lot of messages. did something happen?

 **Hilda** 4:17PM

ah well

we kinda found out this morning that sylvain is married

he’s married and felix is there Single

but he keeps flirting with him

 **Marianne** 4:19PM

Felix is single?

But there’s a ring on his finger?

🔒 **sylvix-otp**

 **Hilda** 4:22PM

so

were any of us going to notice that felix ALSO has a ring

or did I have to find that out from someone else

 **Annette** 4:24PM

wHAT?

 **Ashe** 4:24PM

he does??

 **Hilda** 4:25PM

you’re his first coworkers????

 **Annette** 4:26PM

I NEVER NOTICED!!

 **Ashe** 4:26PM

He never showed it off!!

 **Dorothea** 4:27PM

does it look the same as sylvain’s?

 **Hilda** 4:29PM

it’s plain silver

I think

I can’t see it closely

@Leonie ? 

**Leonie** 4:32PM

he’s on my left and the divider is blocking the way

 **Hilda** 4:33PM

aww

**Byleth, Claude**

**Byleth** 4:06PM

your team looks so serious

 **Claude** 4:06PM

lol do they

they’re very dedicated to their job

 **Byleth** 4:07PM

your team hates their job

you’ve been overloaded for weeks now

it’s why felix is there at the moment

 **Claude** 4:09PM

they’re working very hard to fix that 😁

 **Byleth** 4:09PM

it’s okay to tell me

this isn’t exactly the usual workplace

 **Claude** 4:11PM

that’s what all capitalist managers tell their employees

 **Byleth** 4:12PM

claude

the two of us made the company

with edelgard and dimitri

 **Claude** 4:12PM

yup but rhea is somehow the ceo how did that happen?

 **Byleth** 4:13PM

it’s on paper anyway

 **Claude** 4:13PM

of course lol

she doesn’t do anything

 **Byleth** 4:13PM

the company is as small as we intended but the tasks we do are done well

and you knew we needed a cover story

 **Claude** 4:14PM

u make it sound so sketchy

 **Byleth** 4:15PM

don’t change the subject

 **Claude** 4:15PM

haha

they’re just talking

 **Byleth** 4:16PM

they look really serious

and they keep looking over at felix

are they uncomfortable that he’s there?

 **Claude** 4:18PM

nope

they’re just trying to figure something out

 **Byleth** 4:19PM

what might that be?

 **Claude** 4:21PM

weeeelll

it’s just weird ykno

 **Byleth** 4:21PM

what is?

 **Claude** 4:22PM

felix

and sylvain

they noticed that sylvain had a ring

and apparently he’s married?

 **Byleth** 4:24PM

?

is it an issue if he’s married?

while seteth discouraged workplace romance dimitri did vouch for them

and it isn’t showing any negative impact on their work

 **Claude** 4:26PM

they?

is he married to someone here?

 **Byleth** 4:28PM

i thought dimitri would have told you

he is childhood friends with them after all

 **Claude** 4:29PM

childhood friends with who exactly?

 **Byleth** 4:29PM

ingrid, sylvain, and felix

I’m surprised you didn’t know since sylvain’s so obvious about it

sylvain and felix have been married for two years

 **Claude** 4:32PM

brb

lemme get back to u

🔒 **sylvix-otp**

 **Claude** 4:35PM

so felix has a ring too

I see :)

well then!

there’s really only one thing we can do here

 **Hilda** 4:36PM

pls no

 **Claude** 4:36PM

yes 😃

Just

Ask

 **Annette** 4:37PM

but what if they’re both married and cheating on their spouses 😞

I wouldn’t know what to do

 **Dorothea** 4:39PM

then we should confront them

it’s better to tell them it’s wrong instead of watching it happen

…if that really is the case

 **Claude** 4:41PM

that’s right!

just ask them

let me know how it goes :)

**Hilda, Claude**

**Hilda** 4:41PM

they’re married to each other aren’t they

 **Claude** 4:42PM

you can find out if you ask :)

 **Hilda** 4:42PM

:<

🔒 **fear-the-deer**

 **Lorenz** 5:10PM

I was informed by Manuela that you should keep your voices down since we are the ones closest to their office

Still congratulations, Felix

 **Hilda** 5:11PM

RIGHT!!

CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!

 **Lysithea** 5:12PM

congratulations I guess

good luck with sylvain ?

 **Felix** 5:16PM

can we get back to work now

🔒 **beagles**

 **Ferdinand** 4:51PM

is there any particular reason dorothea left suddenly?

she looked like she was in a hurry

 **Edelgard** 4:52PM

she mentioned she forgot something important in the golden deer area and will grab it

@Hubert please inform Bernadetta and Linhardt I will be moving a few of her tasks to them

once she comes back she can handle some of theirs

 **Hubert** 4:53PM

understood

🔒 **sylvain-and-3-babies**

 **Ingrid** 5:34PM

sylvain

I heard we’re supposed to congratulate you

 **Sylvain** 5:35PM

pls sstop im still laughing

 **Dimitri** 5:37PM

Congratulations on your marriage :)

I’m thankful Felix invited me to the wedding.

 **Felix** 5:46PM

🗡️

**#general**

**Flayn** 6:00PM

Thank you for your hard work today everyone!

I hope you have a safe trip home.

Also, congratulations to @Sylvain and @Felix for their successful marriage. :)

 **Sylvain** 6:01PM

thanks guys! #imnotacheaterpromise

 **Annette** 6:02PM

WE’RE SORRY

 **Byleth** 6:02PM

👍

 **Mercedes** 6:03PM

I’m happy for you both!

**Sylvain, Felix**

**Sylvain** 5:46PM

I thought calling u babe and grabbing ur ass was obvious enough

should we make out somewhere more obvious next time?

the stairwell earlier was too empty wasn’t it 😕

 **Felix** 5:47PM

I will kill you personally

 **Sylvain** 5:47PM

😢

 **Felix** 5:47PM

do it at home

 **Sylvain** 5:48PM

😍

okay sweetheart 💘

💕💓💗💕💞💖💓💜💗💗❤️💘💖💝💜❤️💖💖💗💘💚💞❤️💞🖤💗💗💕💕🖤💓💗💛💞💗💕💚💜💟❤️💓💘💓💘💘💖💓💖💜💞💘💕💘💘💘❤️💝💘💗💕💓💗💕💞💖💓💜💗💗❤️💘💖💝💜❤️💖💖💗💘💚💞❤️💞🖤💗💗💕💕🖤💓💗💛💞💗💕💚💜

 **Felix** 5:51PM

🗡️

💙

**Author's Note:**

> the song for the title is what I had in mind for the sylvix dynamic but since we don’t fully delve into that it just looks funny


End file.
